


Dancing With Blunette

by BleuSarcelle



Series: The Adventures of Rey and his Modern Family [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Cannon au, Fluff, He gives Keith both a heart attack and a broken heart in seconds, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kid Fic, Lance is the impulsive one this time, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Shame on me, They are in love is the point, They both propose, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, both of them propose, doesn't really matter, domestic dorks, family fic, i wrote this instead of working, keith cries, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: He didn’t have an epiphany or a vision during his dreams that told him that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Lance.Honestly, it only took a soft bright smile from Lance during one lazy afternoon after his boyfriend had come home from work and started dancing around their living room with a grumpy Blunette on his arms from being woken up from her cat nap.That’s when he knew.(The one where Keith wants to propose to his boyfriend and almost has a heart attack.) (Then the other one where Lance proposes back and Keith cries.) (The following one where they both cry because wedding make you cry.) (And that last one where they adopt.)





	1. Throw It High

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should try to write for the multi-chapter fics I have or at least edit and make better the last chapter of LS because it was crap.
> 
> Me: *makes a one shot that’s also crap*
> 
> Me: No, goddamnit, NO!
> 
> I got the idea from a Tumblr post that I can’t find for the life of me, but it was really cute so I was like, yeah sure, why the heck not. So here it is, hope you enjoy, I dunno. I had fun with it actually. These dumb dorks, I swear.
> 
> Btw, pardon any mistakes, I was on a rush. I will edit it later.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy, I guess.

Keith stares at the tiny black box on his hand before throwing up with a flick of his hand and catching it easily when it falls down.

Here’s his motto for life: If something scares you, play with it and it won’t look as scary afterwards. Keith’s been playing with the box that contains the uncertainty of his future for the last three hours and the terrified feeling inside him hasn’t fade in the slightest.

So, alright, his motto doesn’t work shit. Half of his life has been a lie, apparently, but right now, he has bigger problems, like the fact if he’s going to have the guts to actually propose to his boyfriend of five years or if he’s going to die from overthinking the situation.

He bought the ring six weeks ago and it might have seemed unlike his personality but he actually planned on buying it weeks before and didn’t do it by impulse. There’s a first for everything.

The reason why he decided to buy it wasn’t anything grand. He didn’t have an epiphany or a vision during his dreams that told him that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Lance.

Honestly, it only took a soft bright smile from Lance during one lazy afternoon after his boyfriend had come home from work and started dancing around their living room with a grumpy Blunette on his arms from being woken up from her cat nap.

 _That’s_ when he knew. That’s when Keith thought ‘ _Yep, that man dancing with a cat is the love of my life and I will marry the shit out of him.’_

The next day he went shopping.

It only took two days after that for Keith to start feeling nervous and doubts started to fill in his head. What if Lance wasn’t ready? What if Lance wanted to stay like this? What if the ring wasn’t pretty enough? What if he bought the wrong ring size? What if Lance says _no_?

His fears are valid, alright? Because if there’s one word to describe his boyfriend is: unpredictability. The last five years that he has been with Lance had been anything but boring. Every day with the brunet is an adventure, as cheesy as that sounds, but it’s the reality. Keith usually wonders what Lance will bring home every night when he comes home and cross that door.

One time he brought in a tiny lizard hanging from his ear, explaining the reptile had jumped on him as he was walking his way back through the park; after a lot of wincing and scolding, they finally pulled the reptile-earing from Lance and gave it to Pidge, who named him Rover, because _Keith, he’s a living creature and we have bonded, he’s part of the family now._

Keith had spluttered offended at that because _really? You remember the bonding moment with the lizard but not with me when I cradled you in my arms after you crashed against a lamp post?_

No matter, he’s still going to marry the man, as ridiculous as he is.

So, alright, Keith has been stalling the past few weeks, but can he really be blamed? The poor guy lives with a man that does random shit all the time; he’s scared for his life and dignity.

He doesn’t want to think about what would happen if Lance says ‘no’ but of course that’s all that Keith has been thinking about lately.

Catching the box once again in his hand, he turns it around, inspecting every corner and then opens it, his eyes meeting the ring inside. It’s nothing extraordinary, just a simple silver band. It shines bright against the light and it has three dots in it with tiny diamonds on them except for the middle one that has a tiny sapphire crystal on it.

The middle dot was the reason he picked that ring. It reminded him of Lance, of course, for his blue eyes. He’s a guy in love, he can be cheesy and cliché if he wants to, and he really wants to, especially if it is because of Lance.

Damn, the things that man has done to him, honestly.

Giving the ring one last look, Keith nods his head in determination before closing it, feeling inspired and invincible. He can do this. He’s pretty sure that Lance loves him, if staying with him and his moodiness after all these years says anything about it.

Besides, they have been together for five years now, how is expanding those years to ‘the rest of their life’ any different? Keith got this on the bag.

He’s going to propose tonight and by the end of the day, he will have a fiancé.

* * *

“NO!”

Alright, so, maybe not.

Keith slams his mouth shut, his eyes widen in surprise the tiny smile he was wearing drops to the floor. 

“NO! NO! OH MY GOD, KEITH, NO, WHY?”

Ok, thanks, he got it with the first ‘No’, stop rubbing salt on his poor stomped-on heart. That’s just rude.

“YOU DUMB MULLET. HOW COULD YOU? NO! FUCK!”

Those…were really strong emotions right there, alright.

“Um…” He opens his mouth but close it as soon as he hears the crack on it. Keith suppresses the urge to stand up and run away when Lance’s eyes fall on him once again and Keith curses his damn good ears because there’s no way he missed that crack.

Lance’s eyes widen in panic and shakes his head vigorously, “Oh god. No, babe, no, no, you don’t understand, no!” He rambles incoherently, his face with a weird combination of panic, fear and regret. Keith would have laugh at the expression if he wasn’t on the verge of crying.

“Um…” Keith tries again, his voice wobbles but he clears his throat the best he can, making sure not to move too much so the tears gathered in his eyes won’t fall, which it’s fine because he really doesn’t know if he needs to stand up now or even close the damn box, “It’s okay, L-Lance. Really.”

“Babe, no!!”

This man just likes to rub salt on fresh wounds, doesn’t he?

“Ugh, fuck, I need to stop saying that word.” Lance groans loudly, slapping himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand and Keith winces mentally at the red spot he leaves on himself. “Amor, listen to me, I’m not saying no to your question –“

Really now? You can say that with a straight face after nine ‘No’s. Yeah, Keith counted because he’s heart broken and he has rights, alright?

Lance continues, dropping on his knees in front of his boyfriend, “Here’s the thing: remember that hill where we went to during our first date to star gaze? When you were so nervous and I was so shy and we burst out laughing when we told each other? And then we saw a shooting star and I asked you to make a wish and you told me that wishes don’t work unless one as a person do and I laughed and told you to prove it and you did and then you kissed me and it was our first kiss and when we pulled away you told me _‘There. Proven. Wish granted by me.’_ And I _died_ because apparently my new boyfriend was a smooth mother fucker and –“

“Lance,” Keith cuts off gently, his eyes wide in surprise but a soft smile on his lips at the mention of the memory, “Breath.” He says, patting Lance’s cheek softly because the brunet can talk a lot but saying that many words in a single breath is not possible.

He might have been rejected just now but he still cares for the dumb idiot, he wants him to keep breathing.

Lance takes the advice. He gives Keith a nervous look before closing his eyes and breathing long and deep, managing to control his breathing once again and calmed down his heart beat.

Keith, who moves his hand from the brunet’s cheek so it would be pressed instead against Lance’s chest right above his heart, smiles approvingly, “There we go.” He says softly and Lance opens his eyes slowly, meeting Keith’s misty eyes and Lance bites his lip in worry.

“Babe –“

“Okay, now that you’re okay, I’mma gonna go die about right now, so if you excuse me.” Keith’s attempt to stand up fails when a hand suddenly grabs him by the wrist and guides it back to its place on Lance’s chest.

Keith gaps and blinks at the interlocked hands, loving the contrast their skin tones do, and he swallows the lump in his throat.

“Keith,” Lance calls gently, dropping his head slightly to meet Keith’s eyes, “It’s a yes.”

Keith’s heart skips a beat.

“What?” He whispers, finally looking up, and Lance chuckles wetly, not bothering to wipe off the tears that fall from his eyes.

“It’s a yes, you dumb emo mullet, it’s a yes now and tomorrow and yesterday and for the rest of my days.” Lance says happily nuzzling his face against Keith’s, “You dumb mullet, _I_ was going to propose this weekend, during our weekly date night, on our hill, that’s why. I didn’t mean to react that way, I’m sorry, it just took me by surprise and it was the first thing that came out. I’m sorry but I promise you: it’s a yes, now and forever.”

Keith just blinks at him blankly and Lance’s stomach turns unpleasantly thinking that maybe he had fucked up and Keith doesn’t want anything to do with him anymore but then Keith’s whole face lights up and he beams brightly at Lance, cupping him by his cheeks.

“It’s a yes.” Keith whispers, staring right into Lance’s eyes for confirmation and the brunet snickers.

“It’s a yes.” Lance repeats, not getting tired of saying it and Keith’s smile only grows.

“Oh my god, it’s a yes! And you were going to propose! You moron, I had a heart attack, how dare you!” Keith laughs, slapping the brunet on the arm.

“I’m so sorry, babe, honestly.” Lance chuckles, “But come _on_ now, my finger is almost twitching in anticipation.”

Keith laughs because he can’t seem to stop; he’s not able to contain the happiness inside him. “Alright alright, here.” He turns the hand that rest on Lance chest so he’s not holding it instead of the other way around and he holds it in front of them, slipping in the ring smoothly.

Both men stare at the ring for a second before looking at each other, feeling dazed and smiling dopily at each other.

“Why hello there, fiancé.” Lance says, wriggling his eyebrow in a seductive way at Keith and the black haired man chuckles.

“Right back ya, fiancé.”

“I’m like insanely happy right now, you have no idea, but I’m still going to propose, I hope you know that.” Lance says as he starts dropping butterflies kisses all over Ketih’s face.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Promise me you will act surprise?”

“Babe, I’m probably going to cry.”

“That’s my main goal.”

They laugh together before their lips finally meet in a long and deep kiss, snickering under their breath when they fall on the floor for leaning backwards a little too much.

A few hours later, they are both still lying on the carpeted floor of their living room, limbs tangled and Keith’s head resting on Lance’s chest comfortably, playing aimlessly with the ring on Lance’s hand. Keith had been wrong when he called the ring ‘nothing extraordinary’  because now that he sees it on Lance’s finger, looking like it belong there since the beginning of time, Keith can’t think of anything more extraordinary than that.


	2. Take It Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith knew this shit was coming, he prepared himself both mentally and emotionally. 
> 
> And yet here he is, crying the Niagara Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd because NO ONE asked me to do this, lol, I wrote it: Lance's proposal side!!! 
> 
> Yey. Anyways, so yeah, fluff fluff fluff. Did I mentioned fluff? Bc it's fluff. 
> 
> You can tell I was getting restless about this entire fic. Sorry if it is a little bit cringy. :c  
> Double sorry for grammar mistakes and such :((
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

In Keith’s defense, he only had two days to prepare himself.

So, okay, Lance technically didn’t had any time to prepare himself when Keith proposed to him, but –

Keith got nothing, but the fact stands: It’s not Keith’s fault that’s he’s currently making a hole in the middle of the living room.

 _‘I can always blame it on Blunette’_ , he thinks, spearing a glance towards the sleeping cat before shaking his head, _‘Nah, Lance trusts that cat more than me.’_

 _‘Maybe he will believe if I say it was Renedi?’_ Keith’s not sure how, because he’s still talking with himself inside his head, but _somehow_ , Renedi raises her head in confusion before she’s glaring at him from her spot on the book shelve, as if knowing what he had just thought, _‘Jeez, okay, not blaming it on either of the cats.’_

“Keith.” Pidge calls him and Keith takes a moment to remember that Pidge was in the same room as him, “Can you please, _please_ , stay still? You are giving me a headache.”

The black-haired man looks incredulously at his friend, “Pidge, I can’t ‘stay still’ my boyfriend –“

“Fiancé.” She corrects easily and bored.

Keith blinks, “Oh right,” He whispers and then smiles unconsciously when he feels butterflies inside him, “Right, right, my _fiancé_ is on his way to pick me up and take me on this ‘magical and wonderful evening’ and then he’s proposing to me. So, no, I can’t stay still.”

Pidge rolls her eyes as she keeps on petting Blunette’s fur, “Look, buddy, I just don’t understand why you’re so worked up? He’s already your fiancé, and you know you will say yes to _his_ proposal. Stop being crazy about it.”

“But –“

“Ba bup bup bup.”

“Pidge –“

“Bup bup bup I said!”

Keith laughs and Pidge smiles satisfied at her work, “But honestly, Keith, relax. Just go have fun with your fiancé and come back being twice engaged.”

“I know, I know. I just really want him to feel good about it. I basically stole the moment from him; I wanna make sure he’s not discouraged.”

“He won’t be, believe me. The poor guy just wants to shower you with love and mushy things like that. Just let yourself be love, dude.”

Keith’s opening his mouth to reply but then the doorbell of the apartment is ringing and Keith all but runs to the door.

“Hi.” He breaths out and Lance chuckles softly at him on the door way.

“Hi, amor.” He says, brushing away some wild bangs from Keith’s face.

“These are for you, I hope you like them.” Lance says, smiling sheepishly at him, and suddenly, Keith’s having a flashback on their first date together, where Lance had wear that exact same smile.

“I love them, thank you, _ae-in_.” He says, laughing when Lance beams at his answer.

Taking the flowers, he turns and passes them towards Pidge when he notices the young teen by his side, “Please and thank you, Pidge.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She says, winking at them both and then she’s heading towards the kitchen with the flowers on her arms.

“You ready?” Lance asks.

Keith nods and takes his keys from the counter, “Bye, Pidge!”

“Bye!”

“Thank you for cat-sitting, Pidge!” Lance shouts.

“You still owe me a Coran’s Muffin, Lance!”

“I can’t hear you, bye!”

Keith laughs as the brunet closes the door just in time to block Pidge’s angry rant.

“Where to, Mister?” He asks, right after Lance had opened the car’s door for him and took his own place on the driver’s seat.

Lance turns on the car and then he flashes him a bright smile, “Our hill.”

Thirty minutes, that’s how long the trip takes from their apartment to the hill but for Keith? It was less than five minutes. The car was filled with laughter, jokes, playful banter and Keith couldn’t think of anything else but the man sitting right next to him.

Lance was in the middle of saying another random useless fact about Historic Events, eyes still on the road but his words and the gestures he made with his free hand where all over the place. Keith was just mesmerized by this man: in every single thing he did, every single word he said.

The proposal and wedding can’t come fast enough for him.

Soon enough, they arrive and right after Lance parks the car, he tells Keith to wait inside for a second.

Confused by the request, the black-haired man shrugs and lets his fiancé to get out of the car first. Two seconds later and Lance’s by his side, opening the door for him.

“Oh my god, you nerd, that’s so cheesy.” He says, chuckling as Lance takes his hands and helps him out of the car.

“I’m romantic, hush.”

“Oh, Lance.” Keith gasps as soon as his eye meets the scenery in front of him.

He has always known his fiancé is a hopelessly romantic kind of guy. It’s one of the things he loves about him. Lance always goes from small lovely acts of affections like post-it’s in the morning with sweet messages to big elaborated romantic dinners in their small apartment followed by a night of passion.

But this? Lance just stepped up his own game.

On their first date, the spot they choose was a small corner, almost right on the edge of the hill, a few rocks around it that were incredible for cover and to hide them from the outside world. It’s nothing that special but for Keith and Lance was everything.

Its view is one of the most breath taking sights either of them has seen and not only because it blocked effectively the bright lights of the city behind them, but because it was quiet, peaceful and the trees and rocks around it made it seem like they were in a whole new world entirely.

Which only made it better when night time came, because by that time, the stars would show up, one by one, and then it the dark sky will be full of tiny bright dots.

“This is beautiful, Lance.” Keith whispers in awe, his eyes on every detail around him, from the hanging lights between the trees’ branches, to the candles on top of the rocks and the picnic basket on the corner of the blanket in the middle.

Lance chuckles under his breath and takes his fiancé’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Come, amor, the night’s just starting.”

Dinner’s served. Wine’s out and then suddenly it’s night. Keith sighs contently as he rests his head on Lance’s shoulder, his back against his chest, and feels a soft tickle on the hand Lance’s currently rubbing his thump in with fondness.

“Keith.” Lance whispers suddenly, and Keith turns his head to the side to meet his eye, “I know you already know this, but I have something important to tell you.”

Keith nods and then moves a little, turning his entire body to face Lance but their intertwined hands never pull apart.

“Keith, mi amor. I know that in the beginning we were both ignorant and stupid. That we were so stubborn and hotheaded that we couldn’t see what was right in front of us. It never fails to scared me what would have happened if you hadn’t been so brave and hadn’t kiss me that late night when we were star gazing. It scares me because if that hadn’t happened, I would have missed out on all the happiness and love I feel every time I look at you. I would have missed out my chance of happiness and –“

The brunet chuckles wetly, closing his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath when Keith squeezes his hand in comfort, “I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you. And God, Keith, I love you so much. You make me be better; you inspire me to be better and to keep fighting. You showed me what I was capable of and the best of all: you loved me, unconditionally and without hesitation, and I can’t never thank you enough for choosing me because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and –“

Keith’s sob makes Lance to chuckle wetly as he frees one of his hands from their hold to wipe away the tears on Keith’s cheek, “Mi amor, I’m going to keep it simple. I choose this place because it’s where we began. It’s were we were born as a team. It’s where I realized, as we were stargazing in that first date, that I didn’t needed to come here if I ever wanted to see the stars again because all I needed to do was to look into your eyes and there they will be, every time, without fail.”

Dropping a soft kiss on Keith’s forehead, Lance continues, “So, please, if you will take me, allow me to make you happy every single day in your life. Allow me to be there for you in every up and down. Allow me to love you and cherish you as you deserve.” Nuzzling their foreheads together, he finishes with a whisper, “So, please, marry me?”

Keith’s downright sobbing.

“I –You –Stars –You said –I need a tissue, Lance.” Keith babbles incoherently, and Lance snickers softly as he takes a few tissues and wipes the tears himself.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He comforts gently, rubbing Keith’s arms in a soothing motion, and Keith takes a few deeps breaths to control himself.

“Yes.” He whispers, laughing when Lance’s eyes snap wide open, “Oh my god, you nerd, we’re already engaged, why are you so surprised?”

“I dunno? I think it’s the proposal nerves, you know, there’s always a possibility of saying ‘no’.” Lance shrugs sheepishly and Keith laughs.

“It’s a yes: today, tomorrow, every day until I die. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” He confirms, dropping butterflies kisses all over his fiancé’s face and grinning when Lance giggles.

“God, Keith, thank you. I love you so much, amor.” Lance murmurs, voice cracking with emotion and it’s Keith’s turn to wipe the tears away from his sun kissed cheeks.

“I love you too, ae-in. So much.”

They hold each other for a long time, forgetting the world, forgetting the view, forgetting everything around them but themselves.  It’s a few minutes later when Lance’s voice breaks the silence.

“Okay, but does this means we get a second Engaged Party?”

“Yes, now shut up and cradle me under the starts.”

“That I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed that, and if not, well shit happens.
> 
> Next chap will be the wedding, and oh yeah, more FLUFF because *drums plz* WEDDING TIME. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> Here's my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)


	3. Say It Louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, alright, maybe his leg was sticking out of his window on the second floor but it was his wedding day, he's allowed to be nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klance wedding, everyone! <3 
> 
> Note: the Vows Part, keep in mind I didnt wrote them, I took them from a wedding page, because I'm not really a romantic and I have never written Vows before so yeah....they are not mine, that's the point, except for maybe a few words I sneaked in but they are really cute.
> 
> Um, not beta'd you know this, so uh yeah, I did my best with the edit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me at all. The Vows are also not mine.

****“Don’t you even think about it, Mister!”

Keith stops short and then slowly turns his head towards his brother, who is standing on the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot against the floor impatiently.

“Excuse me? I’m not doing anything.”

Shiro arches an eyebrow at him unamused, “Then why is your leg currently sticking out from the window?”

Keith blinks confused and then looks down, surprise taking over his face when he notices that’s he’s, in fact, half way out of climbing out of the window of his room on the second floor.

“Huh, how did that get there?” Keith mumbles bemused and Shiro rolls his eyes at him.

“Is that Keith’s leg? Hi Keith!!” a few faint childish voices make way to both brothers’ ears and then Keith’s looking out the window to see a few of Lance’s little cousins right below him.

Keith shouts back a greeting at them and then Pidge appears around the corner, confused by the amount of children huddle up together in one spot before looking up and stares flatly at him.

“Get your half ass back in that room, Kogane.” She says and the children snicker at her words.

“Okay, alright, back inside you go.” Shiro says, pulling Keith from the back of his shirt into the room and dusting his shoulders when both of his feet are back on the ground, “Keith, I know you’re nervous –“

“Nah, really? What gave you that idea?”

“And it’s totally fine. I was the same way on my wedding day, remember? You literally had to drag me out of the room to the altar –“

“Your nail marks are still on the chapel.”

“ _My point is_ : Take a deep breath and just count down the seconds you have left until you meet your future husband, because I swear Keith, when you see them, everything around you disappear and then it’s only you and them and then everything shifts.”

“But –But Shiro, what if he doesn’t want to marry me at the end? What if one week from now he realizes that he could do so much better? Or that he doesn’t like marriage life? Even worse, _that he doesn’t love me_ –“

Keith’s rambling stops short when Shiro places the palm of his flesh hand over his mouth, “Keith, what did I said? Deep breath.”

The young man eyes him nervously, still freaking out and jumpy, but he takes the breath anyways. A few more later, Shiro nods to himself, pleased to see his brother a little calmer than before.

“Bro, I love you but you’re a right down dumbass.”

Keith shoves him hard.

“Ow – Chill, I wasn’t finished. You’re a dumbass if you even think that Lance doesn’t love you. The poor man is smitten by you. Keith, it never ceases to amaze me every time his eyes light up as soon as you enter the room. Every word, look and action Lance does towards you is always so full of love that even a blind man could _see_ it and _feel_ it – Oh my god You’re already tearing up.”

Keith sniffs loudly and wipes his nose with his sleeve. “…No.”

Shiro chuckles and pass him a tissue before placing both of his hands on his shoulder, “Buddy, I swear to you, everything’s going to be fine. You’re going to marry that man who is crazy in love with you as much you are of him and it will be fine.”

The black-haired man chuckles and nods his head, “You’re right, of course. Everything’s going to be fine –“

“ _Lance Alesandro McClain_ , _put that leg inside the room right now! Don’t make me come up there, Mister!”_ Allura’s muffled shout suddenly appears making both brothers to jump in surprise before they share a look.

“Can you go make sure your wife doesn’t kill my soon to be husband?” Keith jokes and Shiro laugh.

“Sure thing, kiddo. I’m gonna bring Coran in so he can help you with the hair, alright?”

Keith nods and then Shiro’s gone, closing the door softly behind him.

There’s silence for a few seconds before Allura’s voice echoes from outside once again, “ _Oh my god, Lance! Why are you hanging from the window!? Get back inside, you – What do you mean you want to see Keith? Lance! He’s on the room next to yours, you crazy_ –“

Keith laughs and just keeps on laughing even when Coran enters the room with a knowing look on his face.

* * *

It is known that Lance McClain is a family man. He’s close and real tight with his family, let it be because they’re at each other’s throats or other people’s throat for insulting one of their own, but they are tight as a family can be.

That’s why, when Mrs. McClain suggested their beach house in Cancun as a place for the wedding to take place, for both the ceremony and reception, Lance had said yes on the spot.

That beach held many memories for the McClain family; it was special to Lance so it didn’t take much for Keith to accept the offer too. The place for the wedding had never really matter to him anyways; he could get married in a Seven Eleven on the corner and still be happy as long as he was marrying Lance.

Keith rolls his eyes at himself when the thought comes to his mind, feeling annoyed because _damn, that man has honestly made him so corny and such a sap._

But he’s fine with it. Pidge usually jokes about how smitten he is with Lance and vice versa, and it doesn’t do more than just leave a warm feeling inside him.

Keith’s already in front of the altar with Shiro and Pidge by his side, right beside the beach house, a few feet away from the edge of the ocean.

He’s shifting from one foot to another, fighting the urge to play with the end of his hair because he doesn’t want to mess up the pony tail Coran worked so hard on and he _really_ doesn’t want for Shiro to slap him again for even trying.

His brother has a mean metal hand, alright.

Music starts and Keith’s head shots up like a deer and then his breath leaves him.

His mind travels back in time as he remembers one afternoon, when Lance had just came home from tux hunting with his family and declared he will be wearing a white tux.

“I know, I know! It’s so cliché and traditional but babe! I look so hot on it; I swear that your jaw will drop as soon as your eyes are on me.” Lance had said, his voice still echoing inside Keith’s mind as his eyes meet Lance’s blue soft ones in the present and Keith can’t help but laugh at the memory because Lance has never been more wrong in his life.

He doesn’t look hot in the slightest, _God, no._

He looks beautiful.

 _‘He’s_ beautiful’. Keith’s can’t help but to make the correction in his head, as he feels small tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

The white tux hugs every curve and corner on Lance’s form: from his board shoulders to his sharp hips. His usual wild hair is tamed and pushed back and on plain daylight, his baby blue eyes are almost glowing under the light.

He’s pretty sure the sun from space is behind him but the sun of his life is right in front of him and Keith can’t help but laugh incredulously because _that’s going to be his husband_. That beautiful incredible person loves _him_ and he’s _going to be his husband_.  

Keith has never felt happier.

Soon enough, Lance’s suddenly by his side, smiling teary at him and wiping a few stray tears on Keith’s cheeks.

“Hi, handsome.” Lance whispers quietly and Keith snickers.

“Hi, beautiful.” He says back, squeezing their intertwined hands, “Ready?”

“Born ready.”

The ceremony runs smoothly. Soon it came the moment of the Vows and both of them where practically bouncing on their spot. After grabbing their respective ring from Pidge, the couple shares a smile and then Lance’s speaking.

“I, Lance Alesandro McClain, take you, Keith Kogane, to be my husband and partner in life. I will love you unconditionally and without hesitation, for it is your heart that moves me, your spirit that inspires me, your humor that delights me, and your hand I want to hold for all of our days.”

Lance takes a second to clear his throat, “I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone.”

The brunet gently moves the ring around and then places it on the edge of Keith’s finger and slides it gently in, “Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life’s adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life.”

Keith’s cheeks are already damped with tears but laughs when Lance leans closer to kiss them away and then Keith’s talking, “I, Keith Kogane, take you, Lance Alesandro McClain, to be my husband and space ranger partner –“ Keith’s smile grows bigger when Lance laughs at the last tittle.

Swallowing the lump his throat, Keith continues, “I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime. I promise to create and support a family with you, in a household filled with laughter, patience, understanding, and love. I vow not just to grow old together, but to grow together.” He takes the ring on his hand and then places it over Lance’s finger, sliding it all the way down carefully, “I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there, each one believing that love never dies. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep.”

Leaning closer to his lover’s space, Keith rest his forehead against Lance’s and whispers his last words, “I promise to love, respect, and trust you, and give you the best of myself, for I know that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone.”

Then, the priest asks the question that’s quickly followed by their obvious answer; without hesitation, without a single doubt and without fear, they both whisper their answer to each other, promise and fondness dripping from their voice.

 “You may kiss.”

It’s slow, painfully slow, but so damn _perfect_ because it’s their way of saying that they have the time of the world. That now they have each other and they can take their time.

Keith can faintly hear the cheer the crowd makes, but he can’t make himself care because Lance’s lips are on his own, Lance’s hand is on his cheeks, caressing so gently and lovingly, bodies pressed together and Keith’s so _warm_.

They pull apart and as the crowd keeps cheering and the priest present them as Mr. and Mr McClain-Kogane, they just smile to each other, brightly, lovingly and happily.

“Why, hello there, husband.” Lance whispers and Keith laughs.

“Hi yourself, husband.”

One second later, they are being tackled down by their friends and then, in their place, it can only be seen a large pile of bodies on the sand, laughter echoing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit guys, I swear I made myself cry on the vows. I didn’t write them, like I said before, because come on, I suck at that, but DAMN, whoever did made me cry, they’re just so beautiful for me and I had such a long list to choose from because I liked SO MANY. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked that! <3
> 
> Cancun is a beach in Mexico; yes yes yes I know Lance's Cuban, people, but he has a wide family that lives all over the place! Let me be happy that he have Latino relatives all over the place. Headcannon, whatever!! 
> 
> Klance baby next. Cough. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Here's my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)


	4. Walk It Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of things Keith believes in, but love at first sight is not one of those things.
> 
> That is until he meets his son's eyes and then everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I freaking took my baby Galra Oc Rey and made him human in an alternative universe where he’s also the adopted son of Klance.
> 
> Leave me alone, I can dream. 
> 
> Have any of you noticed how I re-used a lot of my stuff on my works?? ....I don't know how to feel about that. 
> 
> Anyways, here, enjoy the fluff. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me, uh oh uh oh bla bla.

Keith has never believed in _‘love at first sight’_.

Not even when Lance came, because in that case _was ‘annoyed at first word that came from his mouth’_. Keith believes that love builds up; that it takes time, effort and even a little bit of timing for it to work.

He might believe in Mothman, alright, but in ‘love at first sight’? That’s portentous! Even Mothman has more evidence of being real than falling in love at first sight.

Keith had strongly believed in this, which is why he’s taken so taken back in surprise when he met a pair of bright vivid amber eyes and he suddenly _fell_.

Two years and five months into their marriage, Lance brought up the Kids Topic™ one early morning. Keith had been drinking his cup of tea: calm, peacefully and without a trouble before Lance had crashed into the kitchen with a wild excited look on his face and exclaimed that he wanted a baby.

Safe to say, Keith spat out his tea all over Lance’s face but it didn’t falter the brunet’s enthusiasm.

“I will take that as a yes.” He had laughed, wiping some of the tea out of his face with a grin and Keith had coughed a few time and had struggle to breathe because he was between choking and laughing.

Of course it was a _yes_.

Now, here they are, almost a year later – ten months, three weeks and five days later, according to Keith but he’s not counting, _whatever_ – visiting their fifth orphanage on the last month.

It’s not that they are picky about choosing a child. Lance had actually picked up more than five kids in the last orphanage, all of the tiny humans cramped up in his arms, but Keith was still a little bit reluctant.

He loved the kids, honest to God, he did, every single one of them they have come across of, but there was something missing. Lance has always say that Keith’s instincts are as sharp as a samurai’s sword – _It’s a_ _katana, Lance, I keep telling you –_ and that his heart is always in the right place.

This is the reason why, when Keith’s eyes fell on the tiny three years old on their current visit and said tiny human had raised his amber eyes to meet his own dark blue ones, something inside Keith shifted and then he _knew_.

Keith didn’t waste any time. One second he was by Lance’s side as the brunet charmed the Coordinator of the Orphanage, and the other he was kneeling in front of the toddler, smiling gently and softly at him, happy that the toddler didn’t do much than cocking his head to his side in curiosity.

“Hi there.” He says quietly, waving his hand slightly, “I’m Keith.”

The toddler just keeps blinking at him with his big and bright eyes before a toothy grin spreads all over his small and chubby face.

“Keef.” He repeats and Keith beams.

“I will take it.” He says, chuckling under his breath, “And I will take _you_.”

The toddler giggles at him, raising his arms towards him, the blocks he had been playing with forgotten by his side and Keith’s quick to pick him up before walking back towards his husband.

“Found him.” He says in form of a greeting and Lance turns to him, eyes leaving the pamphlet he was reading to meet his husband’s eyes with a smile and then he stops short when he notices the tiny toddler in his arms.

“Why, hello there!” Lance coos warmly, hunching a little to meet the toddler’s eye and when the toddler giggles at him, patting the brunet’s nose, and Lance lets out a loud squeal, Keith knows his husbands is already swoon by him.

“Oh my gosh. I shall call him Squishy and he shall be ours and he shall be our Squishy.” Lance says, poking one of the toddler’s sun kissed cheeks and cooing louder when he squeals as a response.

“Lance, you just named our son after a jelly fish from a children’s fish movie.” Keith deadpans and flushes when Lance’s head shot up abruptly to look at him.

“Keith.” Lance gasps, “Keith, our _son_.”

Keith blinks and then realization falls on his face. He looks down to the toddler in his arms, who is currently nibbling his tie, and he smiles.

“If you’re okay with that,” Keith whispers, bouncing the toddler with a soft smile and then meets his husband’s tender face, “Because I’m okay with that.”

He watches as Lance’s blue eyes get watery at the words and then the brunet’s softly laughing, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his husband, head hiding on the crook of his face, being careful of not crushing the tiny human between them.

“Oh my god, Keith. Of course I’m okay with that.” He whispers, nuzzling his face against Keith’s neck before raising his head in alarm.

“Wait, wait, but is he okay with this?” He asks quietly, eyes falling on the toddler and Keith follows his gaze.

He hums and bounces a little the toddler in his arms to catch his attention. As soon as those bright amber eyes are on him, Keith opens his mouth. “Hey, kiddo, would you like it if we became your Papa and Daddy?”

Keith’s a little fearful that maybe this is a big decision to leave on a three years old hands, but the dear doesn’t stay long inside him before Rey suddenly shouts at them with glee and claps his hands happily.

“Apa, dede!” He says, patting them both in the face and both men chuckle at him.

Lance gasps loudly, “Our son. God, Keith, _our son_.”

Keith chuckles wetly, swallowing the lump in his throat as best as he can, nuzzling back at his husband lovingly. “Let’s go and make it official then.”

They talk with the Coordinator and then with the Orphanage’s Director about their choice, and both of them are happy to fill up the forms to speed up the process.

“I’m really happy young Rey has finally found his family.” Tina, the coordinator, says softly, eyes watching fondly the toddler in Keith’s arms.

“Rey?” Lance questions, tilting his head and Tina nods.

“Yes. It’s not his official name, more of a nickname; you can change it if you want of course.”

Keith shakes his head. “Nah,” He says, “It’s part of him, and it’s a lovely name.”

“An _awesome_ name, because now I know what his middle name should be.” Lance smirks and Keith groans.

Two hours later and a few signatures later, Rey Alejandro McClain-Kogane arrives at their home and is received by a loud cheer and warm arms from all of Lance and Keith’s friends and family.

“Oh my god, let me see him! Move over, Pidge! Godparent is on the move!” Hunk exclaims, picking up Pidge by the armpits, ignoring her shouts of protest and then placing her by the side, making his way to the couple. “Look at him! Oh my god! I know you guys are not related by genes but look at that skin color! That’s yours, Lance! And that smile! That’s totally Keith’s shy smile! And that hair! That’s Lance’s but lighter almost had a blonde air in it! And those eyes! Those are Pidge’s! – “

“Okay, now you’re not making sense.” Pidge says behind him, stepping closer to look at the toddler in Lance’s arms, “Hi there, Tiny, nice to meet you.” She says and pokes him on the forehead, grinning when the toddler giggles.

“Oh my god, you guys, he’s so precious! Look at that bright smile and beautiful eyes; I just want to eat him! Shiro! Shiro look at him! Look at our nephew!” Allura says, pulling Shiro closer to the group and older man chuckles at his wife’s tactics before his gray eyes fall on Rey.

“Hi, kiddo.” He says softly, his flesh hand caressing the toddler’s cheek softly.

“I still can’t believe you named him after the first King of Yugoslavia, Lance.” Pidge smirks and Keith shots his husband a look.

“You named him after what now?”

“Hey, hey, hey now! King Alexander was a well-respected King –“

“I hate you and your dumb historic useless facts.” Keith says flatly and Lance gasps mockingly at him.

“How dare you? Rey and I will leave this house right after we eat the cake.”

“You and your silly facts go but leave Rey here; your mom will kill us if she doesn’t see him in the next five minutes.”

“Damn right I am! Where is my _nieto_ , _Lance Alesandro_!”

“There it is.” Keith murmurs playfully and Lance just laughs, tears on the corner of his eyes as he nuzzles his son’s mop of hair lovingly, heart racing when he feels Keith stepping closer to join the hug and chuckling to himself as faintly hears the fast pace his mom’s making as she walks towards them, rambling between Spanish and English on her way.

“Welcome home, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that was it.
> 
> Corny, fluffy and not that great probably, but I did my best. I just really want to finish all my paused works before focusing on the big MultiChapters. 
> 
> Also, 'Rey' means 'King' in Spanish, so yeah, i literally named him King Alexander, lmao. LANCE WOULD, DON'T LIE TO ME. Alejandro is translated to Alexander, or as least that's what I know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Here's my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> If you make it, congrats. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed my random crap. Let me know what you thought of it.
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)


End file.
